Facial tissues are available in many different forms. One common facial tissue product is sometimes referred to as a family size product, which comprises a rectangular carton measuring about 9 inches long and about 4 inches high and contains a stack (also referred to as a “clip”) of about 250-300 interfolded tissues. The user withdraws the tissues through an opening in the top of the carton. As a tissue is withdrawn, the interfolding causes the next tissue to be partially withdrawn, which is often referred to as “pop-up” dispensing. A common complaint with such products is that as the tissues are depleted and the stack of remaining tissues within the carton is reduced in height, the distance between the top of the stack and the dispensing opening becomes greater. At some point, the pop-up dispensing feature fails, requiring the user to reach down into the carton to grasp the next available tissue from the top of the stack. Sometimes the pop-up feature can be reestablished, but often it continues to fail after the number of remaining tissues reaches a certain level.
Therefore there is a need for a means for improving the reliability of pop-up dispensing in flat tissue cartons containing a large number of tissues.